


Waltz of death

by Chestor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftertale Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), M/M, Reapertale Papyrus (Undertale), Reapertale Sans (Undertale), afterdeath
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestor/pseuds/Chestor
Summary: La muerte no solía ser fan de las festividades hasta que, para sorpresa de todos, encontró una singular falla sangrienta que ayudará a que las cosas sean diferentes
Kudos: 1





	Waltz of death

**Author's Note:**

> Geno pertenece a: TheCrayonQueen
> 
> Reaper y Reapertale pertenecen a: Renrink

Los bailes eran eventos grandiosos y majestuosos en el reino de los dioses celebrados con frecuencia en el castillo real. Con ostentosa decoración, banquetes preparados por los mejores cocineros, música y canto, interpretados por los mejores dioses compositores de la corte. Todo el reino sagrado invitado a la celebración, vistiendo sus mejores galas y joyas. Un espectáculo maravilloso de diversión y convivencia entre las divinidades menores y mayores.

Las festividades celebradas al máximo, algunas de origen mortal que fueron adoptadas por los dioses hace milenios con el fin de comprender con mayor énfasis el reino mortal convirtiéndose de esa forma en una tradición. Gyftmas es un ejemplo de ello, pues, a demás de ser la favorita de la mayoría está basada en una celebración mortal que fue modificada para ajustarse al santo reino dando origen al gran festival de Gyftmas cada fin año, consistente en un intercambio de regalos y un baile ostentoso para todo el reino divino.

El ambiente durante la víspera del festival es de paz y armonía, con melodías alegres por las calles, adornos decorando las puertas e interiores de las casas y postres de temporada que inundaban el aire con su dulce aroma. Un ambiente cálido y agradable en general brindando un leve descanso a la diosa de la guerra de las disputas, una víspera en donde la diosa del conocimiento y guerra son más empalagosas entre sí, el dios de la magia deja de lado su indiferencia por una noche y se anima a socializar, la época del año en el que el rey de los cielos y la diosa de la vida bailan juntos como en antaño antes de su separación.

Una breve temporada del año en el que todo se siente bien para todos o al menos la mayoría. Las cosas permanecen igual o peor para dos dioses en específico. La muerte en general nunca es bienvenida en ninguna parte, siempre despreciada por manchar con dolor y sufrimiento los tiempos felices tanto de dioses como mortales. Odiada por llevarse a seres queridos sin piedad, repudiada por cada ser hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Ninguna celebración, fiesta o baile cambiaría eso para los dos hermanos que cargaban con la responsabilidad lúgubre de llevar la muerte con su toque y corte de hoz. Eso está claro para ambos, sin embargo, la muerte menor consiguió sobrellevar de buen modo el peso de la soledad. Que pesa mil veces más en torno a tiempos en donde la unión de lazos sentimentales es celebrada. Con la ayuda de una bonita amistad con Guerra y Conocimiento, entablada hace cientos de años. Los tres dioses gozan de una relación sin prejuicios, casi fraternal en torno al alegre y extrovertido dios de la muerte menor. Por otro lado, la muerte mayor, el primero de los hermanos, no ha sobrellevado el peso de la soledad como él quisiese. Lleva sobre sus hombros la parte más cruel de la muerte, encargándose de las almas rebeldes, necias, corruptas y mal encaradas. De aquellas almas difíciles que han llevado una vida tumultuosa, obscura y que se niegan a morir. Por lo que, las consecuencias de su deber se remarcan en su actitud perezosa, fría, distante y sarcástica, con un humor mórbido que a la mayoría le causa escalofríos.

Sacar una sonrisa real de él, sin que fuera su habitual burlona o perezosa, era igual que el llanto de una piedra. El segador mayor se aisló para sí y para su hermano, y para nadie más. Hasta que algo realmente inesperado sucedió. Tan sorprendente fue el acontecimiento que la mandíbula del hermano menor cayó al suelo, literalmente, cuando su hermano le compartió la noticia. Alguien, de entre todo el multiverso, había conseguido volver al dios de la muerte mayor un idiota enamorado.

Para la muerte menor era extraño ver esa faceta de su hermano mayor debido a su aversión a formar lazos socio-sentimentales. Pero aunque le pareciese extraño estaba realmente feliz de que su hermano por fin haya encontrado su estabilidad y completado su felicidad, la cual no dudaba en dar a conocer, aprovechando cada oportunidad para demostrar lo feliz que es al lado de su pareja y mucho menos, la primera Gyftmas juntos fuera de la pantalla de guardado.

Por lo que el evento de está noche era especial, puesto que el segador mayor, Sans, veía una oportunidad valiosa. Normalmente odiaría asistir a tal evento objetando escusas vagas que nunca eran tomadas en cuenta para su mala suerte viéndose obligado ya sea por Asgore o su hermano a colocarse su mejor túnica y asistir a regañadientes como uno de los principales invitados junto a Papyrus, su hermano menor. Detestaba desperdiciar una noche de pereza y café por un baile tonto en donde no era bien recibido a pesar de ser uno de los invitados de honor, sumando el hecho de que no le gustaba recibir obsequios. Era un terrible mentiroso cuando le obsequiaban cosas que no eran de su agrado, normalmente siendo una situación repetitiva cada Gyftmas. Por los dioses ¿Quién le regala a la encarnación de la muerte un ramo de flores? Al parecer a su creador y padre le pareció gracioso. No lo culpaba del todo, su propio humor era muy parecido al del dios de la magia, un poco más obscuro y mórbido, claro. Y aunque se había reído de la ironía no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando desenvolvió cada presente.

Sin embargo, este año sería diferente en todos los sentidos. Este baile de fin de año sería especial debido a un solo individuo que le volcó permanentemente la vida. Ese pequeño ser atormentado lleno de cicatrices que cautivaron sus sentidos, el fragmento de alma enojado, triste y solo que le hizo ver su existencia de otra forma, aquel esqueleto capaz de sonrojarlo hasta el hueso más diminuto. Su pequeño enamorado gruñón, quien se escondía detrás de la puerta que daba a su habitación compartida mientras se cambiaba de ropa con un pudor que le daba gracia y ternura al segador, puesto que conocía a la perfección el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja. Hueso y ecto por igual. 

"Geno, mi amor~ ¿Ya puedo entrar, cariño?" Preguntó, sonriendo cuando la voz malhumorada del otro lado sobrepasó la puerta.

"Si vuelves a preguntar me esconderé en el armario" Se escuchó el murmullo de la ropa siendo arrastrada y pasos amortiguados. "Y no saldré hasta el próximo fin de año" El ruido de lo que el dios imaginaba era la puerta del armario cerrarse sonó al término de la declaración.

"¿Oh? Vamos Gen. Pensé que habías salido del armario desde mucho antes de que diéramos a conocer oficialmente nuestra relación"

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que dios pensó que Geno cumplió su amenaza de meterse en el armario pero la voz más cerca de la puerta desechó el pensamiento. "Jodete Reaper" El apodo lo hizo sonreír apoyando un brazo en el marco de la puerta. "Con gusto lo hago si tengo tu ayuda~" Ahogó una risita ante el resoplido detrás de la puerta imaginando el sonrojo emerger en el rostro del otro.

"Idiota...Hazte a un lado, voy a salir". El picaporte giró después de eso, el click del seguro liberado y la puerta cedió con un empuje leve revelando destellos de tela negra fluida y los huesos blancos del esqueleto envuelto. Al instante, Reaper. Que era su sobrenombre favorito por el cual le gustaba ser llamado. Retrocedió unos pasos, apoyándose ligeramente sobre el barandal de madera a sus espaldas mientras echaba un largo vistazo descarado a la figura frente a él.

La tela caía libremente por el cuerpo de Geno, sin arrastrarse demasiado sobre el piso para que el esqueleto no tropezara con el exceso. La seda negra fluía recto y sin forma, sin brisa mágica que moviera la prenda. Las manos de Geno sujetaron con firmeza los extremos de la capa, uno sobre el otro, sujetos enteramente con sus antebrazos para mantenerla cerrada, envolviéndose en un capullo improvisado

"Yo... necesito ayuda con esto" Susurró Geno, un poco de vergüenza floreciendo en la cara al encontrar la luz de su ojo con las cuencas obscuras de Reaper. Extendió vacilante una mano teniendo cuidado de no liberar tela de más y ofrecer las dos cuerdas doradas al dios. La manga de la túnica colgó con gracia de su brazo, moviéndose con lentitud por la longitud del hueso. "No puedo lograr ajustarlas sin que se resbalen o que parezcan un nudo deforme"

Dando un paso, la mano de Reaper alcanzó las cuerdas rozando con intención las falanges regordetas. La magia en el rostro de Geno se acentuó con la mirada sugestiva de Reaper. "Tardaste en pedirme ayuda, Gen" Invadió el espacio personal de su pareja retirando suavemente el agarre que tenía sobre el material sedoso, acomodando los pliegues de forma menos desordenada y alisando las arrugas, deslizando los brazos por la parte media del otro en un abrazo cercano, colocando distraídamente la soga en posición.

"Quería hacerlo yo mismo"

"Pero no pudiste"

"¿Quién sabe?. Tal vez ni siquiera lo intenté y lo usé como excusa"

"¿Oh?" Levantó una ceja metiendo con habilidad los dos extremos de la soga en el inicio de un nudo. "¿Excusa?"

"Te quería cerca" La admisión vino acompañada de una sonrisa sangrienta por parte de Geno. " O simplemente soy demasiado flojo para atar nudos" Encogió los hombros cerrando una cuenca en un guiño.

"No eres tan flojo para deshacerlos" Reaper replicó, riendo con el jadeo que sacó al dar un tirón firme a la soga en sus manos. Los dedos hábiles entrelazaron los extremos en un moño ordenado sujetando la tela al cuerpo del otro, alisando las nuevas arrugas y comprobando de que la soga no se movería.

"Amo cómo te ves en negro" Arrastró las manos deslizando la cuerda restante alrededor del cuello de la prenda entrelazando con rapidez la soga. "Te hace ver encantador" Sus cuencas dejaron sus dedos para encontrarse con la pupila parpadeante de Geno. Podía ver el adorable sonrojo en las mejillas pero el que la pupila usualmente blanca de la falla estuviera intercalando entre azul y rojo, por más leve que sea la tonalidad, no era normal o al menos fuera de sus actividades en la cama. "¿Estás bien Gen?". Procurando brindar consuelo al más pequeño terminó con la tarea de ajustar el trozo de cuerda y llevar una mano a la mejilla de su pareja quien se apoyó en el toque con un leve suspiro.

"Solo...un poco nervioso, es todo"

"Lo entiendo." Suavizó el gesto en comprensión atrayendo a Geno a un abrazo presionando con firmeza contra sí. Geno respondió metiendo la cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Reaper buscando la seguridad que el dios ofrecía murmurando satisfecho ante la sonrisa que se pegó contra su cráneo.

La enoclofobia surgió en Geno tras pasar bastante tiempo solo en la pantalla de guardado, aislado completamente en un vacío negro interminable durante quién sabe cuánto, condenado a ver a un nuevo Sans sufrir lo que él sufrió sin poder hacer nada, ver morir a sus amigos y hermano interminables veces. Los reinicios y genocidios dejaron marca en Geno tanto físicamente, la herida sangrante perpetua en su pecho, como psicológicamente. La enoclofobia era solo una de las fobias que se desarrollaron con el tiempo y que están más arraigadas dentro de su mente. Hubo principios de agorafobia, eremofobia e incluso hafefobia de todas las cosas. Hubiera terminado completamente loco si Reaper no hubiera aparecido con intensiones de cosechar su alma. Irónicamente el dios de la muerte le salvó la vida con su constante presencia después de su "tranquilo" primer encuentro evitando así que las fobias que acechaban en lo profundo de su mente alcanzaran a desarrollarse como para ser un problema grave pero, aún así, habían cosas que Geno no podía tolerar del todo a pesar de la ayuda que Reaper brindó. Así que cuando Reaper apareció en su habitación con la propuesta de llevarlo a un baile lleno de personas Geno casi había vomitado.

"¿Aún quieres ir? Podemos quedarnos y ver una película" Susurró, subiendo y bajando una mano por la espalda del otro, la otra sujetando firmemente el cuerpo de su enamorado contra él.

"¿No es obligatorio que asistas?"

"Asgore puede irse a freír cannolis con su "asistencia obligatoria". El sabe de ante mano que odio los eventos. Además..." Dejó de frotar círculos en la espalda para tomar la barbilla de Geno entre su dedo índice y pulgar. ".¿Por qué pasar la noche rodeado de tontos que no hacen más que despreciarme, cuando tengo en casa a alguien que realmente desea mi compañía?" Inclinó la cabeza dejando un beso en la nariz, mejillas y finalmente dientes. Ampliando su sonrisa al retirarse antes de que Geno pudiera reaccionar y ver la expresión complacida de su compañero.

Geno abrió los ojos sin tener idea de cuando los cerró decidiendo ignorar la mirada presuntuosa en la cara de Reaper. "Te ganarás otro regaño"

Encogiéndose de hombros retiró las manos dejando caer las extremidades a sus costados "No es como si me importará"

Los dos se miraron por unos segundos en silencio cada uno con sus respectivos pensamientos. Reaper disfrutando de la vista de su novio en ropa similar a la suya y Geno reconsiderando sus opciones. Podría retractarse de su respuesta original y disfrutar de una película con abrazos incluidos en el sofá pero sabía lo molesto que Reaper se ponía cuando Asgore lo reprendía de alguna forma y además había prometido intentar salir más a menudo para enfrentar sus miedos. No sería de ayuda si solo se quedará encerrado en casa de los dioses todo el tiempo. ¿Qué diferencia habría con la pantalla de guardado?.

"Quiero ir"

"¿Estás seguro?

"Sí"

"¿Completamente seguro?"

"Sí"

"¿Cien por ciento? ¿Totalmente seguro?"

"¡Reaper!"

"Bien, bien" Riendo, fingió dolor ante el golpe en el pecho que Geno proporcionó "Hay que darnos prisa entonces, Paps se volverá loco si demoramos" Besó la coronilla del más bajo rozando los dientes contra el hueso duro.

Geno sonrió ante la mención del alterego de su hermano empujando con ligereza a Reaper para volver a su habitación. "Déjame colocarme la bufanda"

La pareja bajó las escaleras después de unos minutos al encuentro con el segador más joven quien los reprendió por la tardanza. Geno pidió disculpas riendo entre dientes por las payasadas del hermano de Reaper y una vez listos, los tres se giraron al portal que Papyrus creo al cortar el espacio con su guadaña en la sala de estar.

El cambio de ambiente estremeció al glich, el aire fresco golpeó contra su cara y el aroma floral procedente de los jardines inundó su cavidad nasal provocando un estornudo. Se cubrió con el antebrazo y agradeció el pañuelo que Papyrus le pasó. Mirando de reojo observó la magia del portal desaparecer en el aire cerrando por completo el portal cuando la magia se dispersó en partículas diminutas.

Siendo un Sans genocida nunca se le dió la oportunidad de disfrutar la superficie y así fue hasta que Reaper, con ayuda de la vida, lograron sacarlo de la pantalla de guardado con mucho esfuerzo, magia y una extraña runa que tuvieron que marcar en su omóplato izquierdo. Contempló por primera vez las estrellas, la luna, el cielo, las flores y fue una maravilla que aún no podía superar sin importar cuántas veces salía al balcón de la casa de los segadores para sentarse y observar. Tenía que admitir que el castillo tenía unas vistas impresionantes del reino, los jardines adornados con farolas bañando la flora con la suave luz del fuego mágico, la luna brillante sobre sus cabezas y las constelaciones deslumbrando en el manto negro del cielo. Una vista muy agradable a su cuenca que lo embeleso perdidamente casi quedándose enraizado contemplando el paisaje siendo Reaper quien lo saco del trance con un ligero tirón de su túnica. Los miró a ambos con una expresión de disculpa y vergüenza en la cara cuando estos solo sonrieron y lo condujeron hacia las escaleras que conducían a la entrada principal.

Mirando a su alrededor Geno se percató de la falta de personas en el lugar, esperaba que al tratarse de un evento de magnitud grande que involucraba a todo el reino la gente estaria dispersa por el palacio o al menos la zona de entrada. Se había preparado para estar rodeado por otros seres pero en cambio solo caminaban los tres solos por el arco de entrada con sus pasos resonando en las paredes. Nunca ha estado en un baile pero intuía que uno necesitaba de dos cosas indispensables: Uno. Música y dos. Personas. La ausencia de concurrencia solo indicaba que algo estaba mal.

"¿Dónde están todos?"

"En el salón de baile real" Papyrus contestó, empujando el extremo de su bufanda por detrás del hombro. "Nos están esperando para iniciar"

Reaper rodó los ojos o imitó el gesto de hacerlo al no tener pupilas. Sabía muy bien que no los estaban esperando, al menos no con gusto. El noventa y nueve punto noventa y nueve por ciento de los invitados los querían lejos del lugar. "Somos los últimos" Murmuró, captando la sorpresa en el rostro de Geno y adelantando la explicación antes de que Geno se culpara por el retraso. "Procuramos siempre ser los últimos. Facilita las cosas y evitamos accidentes cuando el contingente toma lugar en el salón"

"Oh" Geno sabía muy bien que clase de accidentes. Tenía sentido que los pasillos estuvieran vacíos si todos ya estaban reunidos. Corrección, casi todos. Miró de reojo a ambos hermanos encapuchados, Papyrus trotaba con ánimo a su izquierda tarareando alguna melodía que se escuchaba débilmente por el pasillo mientras Reaper, a su derecha, avanzaba flotando al paso de ambos su sonrisa un poco tensa en las esquinas manteniendo una expresión laxa cambiando su sonrisa a una perversa cuando robó un vistazo al trasero de Geno cuando pensaba que nadie miraba.

Por supuesto que Geno se dio cuenta, muy acostumbrado a las miradas pervertidas del Dios. Lo dejó pasar esta vez acurrucando la cara en su bufanda e ignorando el calor en su rostro prefiriendo concentrarse en el cómo Reaper y Paps se desenvuelven durante el festejo, no es que fuera fácil para ellos ir y pedir la mano de alguien para un baile cuando un simple toque accidental podría acabar con la vida de cualquier individuo y dudaba que los hermanos grim bailarán entre sí. ¿O tal vez sí?. Sería un poco extraño pero tendría sentido.

"¡Ya casi llegamos!" Papyrus sonrió, emitiendo un ruido emocionado y adelantando unos pasos por delante. Tanto Reaper y Geno sonrieron con simpatía una reacción gemela en cualquier Sans con respecto a su hermano.

La atención de Geno fue robada del dios alto. Bueno el más alto de los tres. Por alguna razón que Geno no comprendía el dios más antiguo de la muerte era más alto que él, más bajo que su hermano por obviedad, sin embargo más alto que el propio Geno por unas cuántas pulgadas pero no obstante alto. Fue vergonzoso, eran técnicamente el mismo ser. Tenía en cuenta que diferían bastante al ser versiones alternas pero le hubiera gustado no ser tan pequeño. Reaper tomaría provecho de sus pulgas de más en numerosas oportunidades.

Justo como ahora.

"Reaper"

"¿Sí cariño?"

"Quita tu mano de mi trasero" Siseo entre dientes, procurando no llamar la atención del segador más joven mirando de reojo al otro. "Reaper"

Riendo un poco el dios deslizó la mano fuera del área no queriendo provocar al pequeño, aún. En cambio, envolvió los brazos por la parte media de su pareja pegando su existencia contra la espalda del glich. Geno se quejó pero no hizo por retirarse del abrazo, siguió caminando arrastrando al dios detrás de él.

"¿Geno?" La voz profunda de Reaper vibró a un costado del cráneo del otro prosiguiendo con un bajo zumbido cuando el pequeño lo reconoció con un murmullo. "Sé que dijiste que estabas seguro pero...¿Aún quieres? Podemos irnos si lo deseas. Estoy seguro que Paps entenderá"

El cariño y cuidado de su compañero hizo que su alma hormigueara y revoloteara en afecto recíproco. Tarareo un poco y acarició las manos de Reaper para apaciguar la preocupación en él. "Estoy bien. Aún quiero hacer esto. Tengo curiosidad y... sé que estarás ahí si te necesito"

"No me moveré de tu lado y sí en algún punto llega a ser demasiado para tí, dime y nos devolveré de inmediato a casa" Girando la cabeza besó el costado del cráneo de Geno repitiendo la acción un par de veces.

"No es...no es necesario que estés todo el tiempo, solo...no te alejes tanto. ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo, no lo haré" prometió, insistiendo con besos en el costado de su compañero hasta que éste cedió a sus deseos y giró la cabeza chocando los dientes en un beso.

El repentino sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta asustó a Geno, haciéndolo brincar y retroceder contra la muerte. Reaper apretó el abrazo presionando contra sí el cuerpo del otro, envolviendo a Geno con bruma negra a modo de protección y dirigiendo una mirada asesina para el ser que había asustado a su pequeño genocidio.

"Hermano, tranquilízate. Es solo el paje real" Llegó la voz de Papyrus a un costado, divertido por la reacción de su hermano. El joven siervo palideció por completo, la mirada del dios mayor fue penetrante, llena de amenaza y sumamente mortal. Le temblaban las piernas y el corazón le latía a mil sintiéndose incapaz de moverse o pronunciar palabra. Ya era aterrador tener a un lado a las dos encarnaciones de la muerte y era aún peor que la más vieja te mirará con ganas de asesinarte.

"Oh, ya hemos llegado" Reaper dejó ir a Geno sin apartar la mirada del desconocido, usando una sonrisa que erizó la piel del chico.

"Sans, lo estás asustando" Papyrus lo regañó, aunque la increpancia no sonaba seria.

"Ese es el punto" Sí era posible, Reaper extendió más su sonrisa espeluznante metiendo la mano en uno de los bolsillos ocultos de su túnica y sacando de el un trozo de pergamino doblado. Extendió el brazo dejando el extremo contrario del papel libre para el siervo lo tomara sin riesgo. El chico miró vacilante el papel sin tomarlo, devolviendo al instante la mirada a las cuencas obscuras del segador como si fuera a cosechar su alma en el momento en que dejará de verlo.

"Hey. ¿Qué sucede chico?. Parece que tienes un susto de muerte"

"¡Sans, por todos los dioses!" Papyrus gritó, ocultando su diversión con un falso enojo y asustando al chico con su grito repentino. Uh...al parecer el pobre necesitará un par de pantalones limpios.

Reaper soltó una carcajada y sacudió el trozo de papel frente al otro. "Anda. ¿No vas a anunciarnos?. Sería muy grosero de tu parte, niño"

Una vez más el chico miró el papel y con toda su determinación junta estiró la mano para cogerlo. Sus dedos se cerraron contra la superficie plana sintiendo un alivio inmenso cuando los dedos esqueléticos de la muerte abandonaron el objeto, dejándolo a salvo de su toque. Tragando saliva y a regañadientes, de hecho, muy a regañadientes avanzó más allá de los dioses y el acompañante extraño que los seguía y les indicó que lo siguieran.

Reaper dejó de flotar en el aire y plantó sus pies descalzos sobre las baldosas doradas ofreciendo su brazo a Geno quien ocultaba la mitad de su cara en la bufanda roja. El encuentro anterior fue algo extraño por decir lo menos pero la respuesta de su compañero ante su temor le brindó la seguridad que necesitaba, además de un poco de vergüenza, para aferrarse a su brazo y avanzar tras el joven siervo.

Caminaron hasta una enorme puerta doble de madera obscura con grabados tallados perfectamente en mariposas enormes que salvaguadaban la runa delta del reino. En las alas de cada una los detalles en colores brillaban gracias a las piedras preciosas incrustadas mágicamente en la madera. Destellos de un arcoiris brillando en la madera gruesa con la insignia del reino resplandeciendo en oro blanco y dorado.

La puerta era familiar para Reaper y Papyrus, en incontables ocasiones atravesaron la misma puerta una y otra vez pero para Geno fue el primer encuentro que, sin duda lo dejó impresionado. No había prestado atención a las decoraciones del palacio, se arrepintió por eso. Sí una simple puerta estaba bellamente decorada y tallada, ya se imaginaba cómo sería el resto del palacio de este universo. Quizás en otra oportunidad podría admirar la belleza del arte pintado y esculpido del recinto. Tal vez le pida a Reaper que lo acompañe, una pequeña cita para admirar arte los dos juntos. Sí, suena bien.

La puerta emitió un crujido profundo cuando las dos mitades se separaron para abrirse. La runa delta se dividió por la mitad y cada mitad fue custodiada por una de las mariposas gigantes. La luz brillante los bañó y el ajetreo del interior se sofocó con la apertura total de ambas mitades de madera. Las respectivas guadañas de ambos dioses se hicieron presentes en sus manos zumbando con la magia de cada uno.

Geno parpadeó buscando que la magia de su pupila se ajustará al cambio de luz pasando por alto al paje que se paró tembloroso al inicio de lo que parecían ser unas escaleras. El joven se aclaró la garganta callando así el poco murmullo que quedó después de que las puertas se abrieran y esperó a que el rey, la reina y los dioses mayores se pusieran de pie de sus asientos. Ya con la atención de todos los presentes deshizo el dobles del pergamino que la muerte le tendió y anunció con benevolencia a los recién llegados.

"¡Los dioses de la muerte hacen acto de su divina presencia!. ¡Papyrus, la muerte misma. La joven muerte hace acto de presencia!"

Animado, el segador menor avanzó retirando su capucha y deteniéndose a un lado del paje a la espera del nombramiento de su familia.

"¡Sans, la muerte misma. La muerte mayor hace acto de presencia..." La voz del chico tambaleó un poco frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante el nombre. "¡Acompañado fielmente por su consorte, Genocidio!"

Tan pronto terminó el anuncio Reaper tiró ligeramente de Geno retirando su propia capucha y avanzando hasta donde Papyrus los esperaba. El pequeño esqueleto podía sentir las miradas sobre él en cuanto abandonó el marco de la puerta. Se instaló a un lado del hermano de Reaper quedando en medio de los dos segadores y procediendo a bajar los escalones.

Ligeros murmullos nacieron de la parte trasera de la multitud, las miradas indiscretas fueron disparadas como dardos venenosos hacia Geno. Un gruñido salió de la garganta de Reaper e ignorando el protocolo desvaneció su arma a favor de utilizar su mano libre en algo más útil como rodear la cintura de su compañero y a pegarlo a él. Por su parte, Papyrus también desvaneció su arma apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña falla, dispuesto a apoyar a su hermano mayor y consolar al afortunado ser que se ganó el afecto del mismo.

La multitud abrió paso al trio de esqueletos una vez que abandonaron los escalones. Caminaron a través del salón pasando las mesas largas con comida hasta la plataforma alta en donde los dioses de alto rango esperaban de pie. Durante el recorrido Reaper no pudo evitar jactarse de su compañero que a pesar de estar claramente incómodo con la atención se mantuvo firme y con la cabeza en alto con un ceño levemente marcado que el segador encontró encantador.

Así, que sí. Reaper camino con orgullo, presumiendo a su precioso Genocidio hasta detenerse ante la tribuna frente a los demás dioses.

"Asgore" Reconoció al monstruo peludo con una inclinación de cabeza lanzando a todos los demás una sonrisa de reconocimiento. Papyrus inclinó la cabeza de igual forma y Geno se apresuró a imitar el gesto controlando sus emociones al ver un reflejo alterno de sus amigos fallecidos.

"Sans, mi amigo" La voz potente del rey devolvió el saludo elevando una ceja ante el pequeño glich. "Veo que traes compañía"

"Sí. No dejaría solo en casa a mi querido consorte. Hubiera sido grosero"

"Aún no he tenido el placer de intercambiar palabra con...¿Genocidio?" Los ojos azules del rey clavaron a Geno enviando un escalofrío por toda su lumbar. Buscó ocultar la sangre que se derramó de su boca a causa de los nervios, podía sentir las vendas que confinaban el corte en su pecho comenzar a humedecerse. La túnica negra era capaz de ocultar la sangre hasta cierto punto, más eficaz que su camisa blanca y chamarra pero aún así, no quería arruinar la prenda al empaparla con el líquido rojo por lo que se forzó en mantener la calma. Tragó la sangre extra empujando el líquido viscoso por su garganta, evitando hacer una mueca ante la textura y el sabor metálico. Estaba más que acostumbrado al sabor pero hoy sentía que el metal era más fuerte que otros días.

"Sí. Geno, para abreviar" Miró sin restricciones a la versión dios de Asgore. Era casi igual al que conoció con la diferencia de que los ojos eran de un profundo azul frío, la barba más tupida y arreglada y la mirada escéptica remplazó la amable del viejo fluffybuns.

"Ya veo" Murmuró el rey, entrecerrando los ojos entre la muerte y el glich. La falla en el ojo derecho de Geno captó el interés del monarca. "Y. ¿Cómo te has sentido prosperando en mi reino?"

"Yo..." Como una maldita coincidencia la sangre brotó de su boca impulsada por una tos. La bufanda atrapó la mayor parte del fluido pero un poco manchó la mano que utilizó para cubrir el estallido. Asustado y avergonzado, con tantos ojos sobre él no supo que hacer más que quedarse quieto con la mano aún en su boca, comenzando a temblar.

Reaper de inmediato lo estrechó preparado para salir del lugar y tranquilizar al pequeño.

"Asgore" La voz extrañamente firme consiguió las miradas fuera de Geno para pasar a la vida. La diosa usualmente amable miraba ceñuda al rey a su lado. "Estás siendo grosero con nuestro invitado y con nosotros. ¿Podrías por favor darle la bienvenida de una vez a Papyrus, Sans y Geno? Para poder sentarnos y por fin dar inicio" Finalizó con un ceño claramente molesto únicamente dirigido para el monstruo jefe. La vida tenía su carácter y de alguna manera Asgore conseguía romper con los límites de éste.

Aclarándose la garganta repentinamente seca Asgore desvío la vista de su ex pareja y miró al trio frente al él dándoles una inclinación rápida de cabeza. "Sean bienvenidos" Carraspeó y apartó la mirada. Reaper mandó una sonrisa agradecida a la diosa, la cuál ella devolvió con un guiño amistoso.

Papyrus avanzó abriendo paso no sin antes ofrecer de manera discreta un pañuelo nuevo a Geno. El pequeño esqueleto lo tomó bastante agradecido limpiándose con rapidez la sangre de su sonrisa y mano. Mortificado, arrugó el pañuelo manchado en un puño dejándose conducir por el firme agarre del segador mayor. Rodearon y subieron unos cuantos escalones para instaurarse frente a la multitud. Geno tenía formulada una idea en su mete de cuántas personas contenía el salón ignorando la cifra cuando entró al lugar, sin embargo, ahora frente a la asombrosa multitud se sentía abrumado, con un ligero vértigo rondando por su cabeza.

Capturó a Asgore ponerse de pie de solsayo y pasando de largo el discurso de apertura que ofreció. Las oraciones que su mente captó fueron vagas, algo sobre la unión y la comida...cosas sin sentido para Geno en este momento. Estaba seguro que la atención de los invitados no estaba centrada en Asgore como debería ser, sino que estaba puesta en él y la forma en que la muerte se cernía sobre su espacio decía que él también se percató de ese detalle.

Reaper mantuvo una mano alrededor de su compañero divirtiéndose con las exclamaciones sorprendidas de los lugareños, no estaban acostumbrados y ni mucho menos imaginaron a la muerte tocando sin matar a alguien que no sea otro segador. Para muchos era algo extraño y para otros fascinante. El mar de expresiones por el que navegaban oscilaba entre asombro y consternación. Reaper sabía que las miradas hacían que su Geno se pusiera más nervioso así que durante el discurso de Asgore y, sabiendo que todos miraban en su dirección, ofreció a la multitud de mirones una sonrisa colmilluda y espeluznante, dejó fluir una cantidad más alta de su poder que hizo ondear la túnica de Geno y la suya a la par atrayendo por la cadera al más pequeño y amenazando con la mirada a cualquiera que osara a mirar de más.

El aumento de poder de Reaper no pasó desapercibido Papyrus miró de reojo a su hermano, Alphys se estremeció con escalofríos, Tori se mordió el labio, Gaster alzó una ceja y Asgore miró rápidamente en dirección del segador sin dejar de hablar. Reaper ignoró cada una de las reacciones externas a Geno y se concentró en ser intimidante y protector sonriendo con satisfacción cuando la multitud captó el mensaje y retrocedió la mirada.

Mientras tanto Geno sintió el alivio de dejar de ser el centro de atención, aún había algunos idiotas que ignoraron la amenaza de la muerte y seguían mirando sin decoro pero fueron más fáciles de ignorar al ser un número reducido. El poder levemente elevado de Reaper hacia que el calor decayera de manera casi imperceptible y el frío que a otros les heló la sangre a Geno le reconfortó y relajó de alguna manera.

Una vez que Asgore dejó de parlotear dando así la apertura del festejo Reaper se adelantó y arrastró una de las sillas para Geno. El otro lo miró haciendo un puchero indignado pero aceptó la caballerosidad del segador con gusto. Su capa dejó de ondear por lo que dedujo que la magia de Reaper volvía a su flujo normal. El esqueleto más alto tomó asiento a su izquierda a dos sillas de distancia de la versión de Undyne. Ella les sonrió solo como Undyne sabe hacer, con dientes afilados, la sonrisa algo tensa debido a Reaper, con los ojos estrechados y sacudiendo con fuerza una mano. Geno devolvió el saludo al igual que Papyrus y Reaper no pareció tomarle importancia demasiado ocupado tomando lugar al lado libre de Geno.

Guerra, como Geno recordaba que era el título del monstruo pez fue una de las primeras en conocer a la par que Conocimiento, que era el título con el que Alphys camina en el universo de Reaper. Ambas al igual que la versión de Toriel, Vida, fueron amables con él y fueron quienes se encargaron de mantenerlo vivo, especialmente Alphys y Tori quienes se encargaron de hacerle chequeos médicos de vez en cuando para mantener las cosas estables.

Actualmente las tres diosas charlaban con los demás presentes en la mesa y por lo que Geno podría concluir, los demás dioses principales. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al detener la mirada en Gaster, sentado a la derecha de Asgore con ceño aburrido. Le resultaba extraño verlo sin derretirse, sintiendose aliviado de no ser el único en poder verlo o sentir su presencia. Al parecer lo miró por bastante tiempo pues el otro esqueleto giró la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada. Las luces de Gaster se encontraron con la suya por unos segundos antes de desviar la vista hacia la multitud, algo nervioso porque lo pillaron viendo. Si era sincero la presencia de Gaster le causaba escalofríos, la relación con él en su universo no fue tan agradable y es algo de lo que quisiera no pensar. Tenía presente que esté era otro Gaster, un Gaster, por lo que Reaper mencionó, excéntrico, recatado y anticuado pero amable. Muy lejos de ser un sociópata demente obsesionado con romper la barrera. El esqueleto aún conservaba algunas características que compartía con su contraparte: las marcas contrarias en los ojos, los agujeros en ambas manos, su intimidante altura y su gusto inmaculado por la ciencia o en este caso una combinación entre magia y ciencia. Pero a pesar de tener en cuenta que esté esqueleto no era el que le hizo vivir un infierno a su hermano y a él, no podía dejar de sentirse ansioso y cauteloso a su alrededor. Solo había convivido con esta versión de Gaster muy escasas veces su primera reunión fue un desastre pues fue el primero al que vio cuando despertó del coma en el que estuvo después de salir de la pantalla de guardado. Gaster revisaba la runa mágica tatuada en su hombro cuando abrió los ojos y gritó con todas las escasas fuerzas que tenía. El hecho de que su trozo de alma estuviera conectado a una especie de máquina extraña lo asustó más arrastrándolo a un abismo de malos recuerdos y flashbacks. No fue hasta que Reaper llegó, casi derribando la puerta de la habitación atraído por los gritos aterrados de su compañero, que se calmó. El dios de la muerte lo envolvió de inmediato en un abrazo protector y amoroso emitiendo la resonancia de su alma sobre la suya consiguiendo traerlo de regreso para desmayarse posteriormente. Más tarde se enteró, por Papyrus, que Reaper casi asesina a Gaster pero que el mismo Geno aún se aferraba a su túnica débilmente por lo que retuvo al dios y brindó el espacio suficiente para que Gaster explicará la situación.

Queda demás decir que después de aquél desastre tuvo que explicar algunas cosas, desenterrar recuerdos y revivir viejas heridas que a los dioses de la muerte les causó una ola de enfado e indignación, no contra él, sino contra el Gaster de su universo. Papyrus, tan en contra del mal lenguaje había estado maldiciendo en diferentes idiomas y tonos de voz durante su historia y Reaper...Reaper hervía de rabia, la magia había formado una singular pupila azul en su cuenca izquierda que liberaba mechones furiosos de magia índigo fría.

Ambos dioses de la muerte estaban familiarizados con la crueldad en los mundos y el multiverso, y a pesar de que cada uno poseía un nombre distinto y eran dos individuos separados, los dos eran al mismo tiempo uno solo. Muerte, el fin de la vida, las personificaciones de la muerte misma.

La crueldad era lamentablemente algo cotidiano en ellos, Reaper aprendió a ignorarla con el tiempo pero eso no significa que no lo afecte en ocasiones y Papyrus, al joven dios aún le cuesta asimilar las cosas algunas veces siendo más amable y social para contrarrestar la desdicha que deja su presencia.

Por lo que, indignarse por el relato de vida de Geno no era justo si había muchos otros casos similares en el multiverso. Sin embargo, este era Geno, Geno, el compañero de Reaper, el segundo hermano mayor de Papyrus, un miembro casi oficial de la familia de los dioses. Eso lo hacía diferente.

Reaper se aseguraría que el alma de ese Gaster ardiera en el peor de los infiernos una vez que la encontrará. Por el momento el esqueleto glich se vio en un abrazo sándwich con él en medio de Reaper y Papyrus. Después de eso, los encuentros con el Gaster de reapertale fueron solo miradas nerviosas de vez en cuando. Reaper mencionó sin entrar mucho en detalles sobre el pasado de su pareja a Gaster y éste comprendió para alivio de Geno.

El ruido en el lugar devolvió al pequeño esqueleto de sus pensamientos, el sonido de la música atrajo su atención al espacio dedicado a los músicos. El director de orquesta dirigiendo a los diversos monstruos y humanos para la entonación de una melodía animada con los instrumentos de cuerda, viento y percusión resonando en armonía. Pasaron escasos minutos en que la pista de baile estuvo sin movimiento alguno hasta que la primera pareja se animó a bailar. Un monstruo pájaro con plumas marino y pico ancho, vestido con pantalones holgados y camisa blanca y su pareja, una mujer monstruosa de aspecto felino con un vestido azul con flecos en los hombros. Fueron la primera pareja en inaugurar el baile dando vueltas por el espacio con fluidez y elegancia, seguidos de cerca por las demás parejas ansiosas.

El lugar rápidamente se convirtió en lo que estaba destinado a ser. La música de vals animando a las personas a moverse al ritmo de las notas del violín, flautín y demás instrumentos. Con la música fluyendo en sus altos y bajos, las campanillas dándole un aire fantástico al ambiente. Por el rabillo del ojo Geno alcanzó a distinguir a Undyne tirando ansiosamente de Alphys de su asiento caminado a un costado de la pista. Las personas a su alrededor les brindaron espacio suficiente para que comenzaran a balancearse con la música en un baile torpe. La diferencia de altura complicaba un poco las cosas pero eso no impidió a Undyne levantar a Alphys del suelo y comenzar a girar con la diosa a cuestas. Alphys soltó un chillido avergonzado metiendo el rostro bajo la barbilla de su compañera, con la cara roja pero feliz y su pañuelo verde volando con cada giro.

La vista lo hizo sonreír, nostálgico, vinculando un viejo recuerdo sobre las mismas monstruos en su antiguo mundo. Dejó salir un suspiro apoyando el costado izquierdo de su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano. El recuerdo lo hizo sentir feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, triste porque sabía el trágico final que tuvieron ellas y feliz porque al menos en un lugar podían ser felices sin preocupaciones.

"¿Estás bien, bebé?" La pregunta sorprende ligeramente a Geno, mueve la cabeza girando en dirección a Reaper. "Has estado muy callado" La mano del dios se extiende para tomar la más pequeña y entrelazar los dedos estrechando el agarre cuando este es correspondido. "¿Ha sido demasiado?" La frente del dios se frunce en preocupación esperando ansiosamente la respuesta de su compañero.

"No me llames así cuando estemos en público" El más pequeño chilló utilizando su mano libre para cubrir el rostro del dios. "Es raro"

"A mí me gusta raro" Reaper dijo, riendo por el gemido avergonzado que Geno hizo. Separando los dientes sacó su lengua azul del interior de su boca y dió una lamida rápida a la mano en su cara.

"¡Ugh! ¡Reaper!" Apartó la mano antes de que Reaper pudiera dar una segunda pasada. "¡Eso fue asqueroso!" Limpió la saliva contra la túnica del contrario farbullando ante la risa de Reaper.

"Tienes un sabor agradable, cariño. Creo que ya te lo he dicho"

"Ugh, cállate" Murmuró, sonrojándose por el comentario versátil.

"Aún no has contestado mi pregunta, cariño"

"Estoy bien, tonto. Solo...miraba"

"¿Mirabas?"

"Sí...nunca había asistido a un baile o... cualquier cosa relacionada"

"Ya veo. Así qué...¿Es tu primera experiencia en un baile?"

"¿Cuenta bailar ebrio en Grillby's?"

"Pff...¿Qué?" Reaper resopló riendo ante la imagen imaginaria de un Geno borracho bailarín. "¿En verdad pasó eso?"

Geno se encogió de hombros riendo también ante la memoria. "No recuerdo mucho pero creo que fue divertido"

"Ahora envidio a ese monstruo ardiente"

Geno sonrió seguido de la risa de Reaper. Se sentía más calmado ahora que estaba distraído. Siguió hablando con su compañero sobre trivialidades y chistes malos que sacaban una risa de ambos mientras el baile proseguía.

Podría decirse que la felicidad pura era desconcertante viniendo de la muerte más vieja pues las miradas incrédulas de varios se dirigieron al segador después de una carcajada demasiado fuerte o alguna muestra de cariño hacia el esqueleto a su lado. Incluso Asgore miró extrañado en su dirección después de hacer que Geno soltara un tierno chillido cuando robó un beso, bueno, tal vez también deslizó la mano por los pliegues de la túnica de su pareja y acariciarició un poco. Geno había golpeado a Reaper en el brazo seguido de un breve sermón avergonzado después de eso, ganando a lo lejos una risotada por parte de Undyne.

Los dos eran una cosa entretenida de ver o por lo menos curiosa. Usualmente Reaper es reservado durante las reuniones aislándose, para disgusto de Asgore, en su teléfono o sosteniendo una guerra de chistes mortales con Toriel cuando la diosa no estaba entretenida con otra cosa, pasando el tiempo normalmente en compañía de su hermano y siendo el primero en irse a casa.

Por ese motivo verlo con una vibra más entusiasta y real fue elocuente, sin olvidar destacar que el núcleo de esa nueva energía era el esqueleto sangrante a su lado. Geno logró darle, valga la redundancia, vida a la muerte de una forma sustancial que el segador mayor necesitaba con urgencia sin ser consciente de ello o quizás sí, pero siendo empujado al fondo de su cabeza hasta que cierto glich revolvió su perspectiva.

Fue un cambio agradable con el que Reaper no presentaba problema y ciertamente el dios ansiaba más de aquella felicidad que un pequeño pero especial mortal fue capaz de brindarle, siempre y cuando su querido Geno estuviera de acuerdo con eso.

Repentinamente algo en él se sintió pesado y movió la cabeza en un movimiento para despejarse.

"¿Sucede algo, Reaps?" Geno preguntó, era de esperar que lo hiciera. El gesto fue poco disimulado por el dios sin mencionar que Geno estuvo observando la expresión anterior al gesto repentino. Frunció el entrecejo en lo que sería preocupación dando un apretón ligero a la unión que aún mantenían.

"No es nada, Ge. Solo pensamientos juguetones" Encogiéndose de hombros sacudió la preocupación del otro. Geno, por otro lado, no estaba convencido con la respuesta. No era algo que le gustará admitir pero le encantaba contemplar a su compañero cuando éste se encontraba distraído. En su defensa Reaper tiene un perfil bastante atractivo, difícil de ignorar para su desgracia. Por lo que podría jurar que algo andaba mal por la cabeza del segador. Reaper se encontraba con la vista perdida al frente, hubo un punto en que los dos dejaron de hablar y simplemente se quedaron en un cómodo silencio. Para eso la mirada de Reaper contenía una serie de emociones curiosas. Geno podía ver anhelo en las cuencas vacías acompañado por una sonrisa suave casi amorosa ante lo que estuviera pasando por su mente para luego verse opacadas por el ceño nervioso y la caída de aquella sonrisa. El trozo de alma de Geno cayó con esa expresión y al no obtener una respuesta satisfactoria su mente comenzó a correr con pensamientos que pudieran darle una explicación al cambio de humor de su pareja.

Su atención estaba centrada al frente así que volvió la vista hacia la multitud que bailaba. A simple vista no encontró nada fuera de lo común, la mayoría absorta en su propio mundo, algunos todavía los miraron pero eso no parecía afectar a Reaper desde el principio. Así que ¿Qué?. No había algo que pudiera ver que causará el disgusto de su compañero.

Un poco ansioso regresó al rostro del dios encontrando nuevamente el extraño anhelo en sus cuencas pero con un deje sombrío en su mirar, algo parecido a la inseguridad. Las alarmas internas en su alma resonaron con intensidad comenzando a inquietarse y a intercalar entre su dios y las personas en la pista.

Lo que sea que esté poniendo a Reaper tan nervioso no era bueno. La sangre subió por su garganta, algo curioso porque no tiene una, y se obligó a tragarla para no toser un desastre. De nuevo miró al dios con la esperanza de descifrar lo que estaba mal y lo pilló mirando a un par de monstruos que salían en un baile. La pareja se balanceaba con lentitud contrario al ritmo de la música y no hacían nada extraordinario además de perderse en el otro.

¿Qué había de especial?

Tardó lo suyo pero la realización se hundió, su mente haciendo click en el hecho de que los dos monstruos se tocaban, que las personas al frente suyo bailaban y que en realidad estaban en un baile al que Reaper había asistido año con año pero que nunca ha podido participar debido a ser quien es. Condenado a estar sentado para evitar accidentes y sin nadie a quien pedir una pieza. Sinceramente, tampoco es que alguien se haya animado a pedirle un baile a la muerte sin caer antes muerto.

Sus cuencas se ensancharon con asombro y culpa al mismo tiempo volteando a ver a la versión dios de Asgore con enfado. ¿Cómo le hacía esto a Reaper y a Papyrus?. No era justo, simplemente no lo era. Sus luces dejaron al rey para concentrarse en buscar al hermano de Reaper y sorpresivamente lo encontró en la pista de baile, en un rincón alejado junto con Undyne y Alphys. Los tres formaban un círculo en el que se movían al ritmo tocado de los instrumentos con Papyrus aparentemente pasándola bien.

Inconscientemente soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que Papyrus no estaba solo y al mismo tiempo la culpa vino como una ola gigante. Reaper nunca había bailado. Reaper quería bailar. Reaper quería bailar con él. Él. Oh por las estrellas del cielo, la muerte quería un baile con su compañero y dicho compañero no se dio cuenta. Se pateó mentalmente por no pensar en eso antes, ahora tenía sentido la emoción de Reaper cuando le pidió que lo acompañase.

Tragando sangre se volvió hacia el dios, aún mantenía aquella expresión que Geno comenzaba a odiar. La inseguridad no venía bien con Reaper y haría un esfuerzo para borrarla de su rostro.

"Hey ¿Reaps?"

Reaper abandonó la nada en la que se había sumergido a favor de prestar atención a Geno. "¿Sí, amor?"

"Yo..." Joder, ni siquiera sabía bailar estaba seguro que tenía dos pies izquierdos. "Tú..." ¿Qué más da?. Lo hará por Reaper. Volviendo a tragar nervioso, se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Quieres ba..." La sombra de algo o alguien se cernió sobre ellos girando la cabeza la pregunta quedó sin terminar al encontrarse con Toriel. La diosa les sonreía gentilmente a los dos inclinando la cabeza como saludo.

"Mis amigos"

"Hey, Tori" Reaper sacudió la mano libre y Geno respondió con un 'Hola' simple sintiéndose apagado por la interrupción.

"¿Están pasando un tiempo agradable?"

"Sí, como para morirse" Reaper cerro una cuenca sonriendo ampliamente al ganar la risa de la diosa y un resoplido de su compañero.

"Me alegro" La sonrisa de Toriel se aligeró recobrando la compostura. "Me temo que tendré que interrumpirlos por un breve momento." Ladeó la cabeza en dirección a Reaper lanzando una mirada inquisitiva al dios. Reaper parpadeó un par de veces antes de exaltarse. "Oh, cierto" Un ligero rubor avergonzado cubrió su rostro. Geno observó el intercambio sin palabras entre ambos dioses sintiéndose consternado y un poco enfurruñado. Empujando con los pies la silla Reaper se puso de pie y levantó la mano que sostenía la unión con Geno "Bebé. Necesito atender un asunto importante con Tori" Sostuvo con más firmeza la mano que sostenía. "¿Estarás bien? No tardaré"

La angustia llegó golpeando su espalda y el miedo repentino sacudió su alma. Reaper pareció ver su angustia y alargó la otra mano acariciando con ternura las mejillas y alisando las arrugas preocupadas en la frente del pequeño. "Lo prometo, amor. No será por mucho tiempo."

"No te gustan las promesas"

"Eres el único al que le hago promesas"

"¿Lo prometes?"

Sonrisa en la cara de Reaper "Lo prometo"

"...Bien"

Geno enrojece al instante en que los dientes del dios se pegan a sus carpos en un beso fugaz mirándolo a los ojos antes de soltarle finalmente la mano y bajar de la tribuna seguido por la vida quién le sonríe amable mientras los dos serpentean entre el mar de gente. No es que fuera difícil, al ver que la muerte dejaba su asiento las personas de inmediato jadearon y abrieron camino. Geno siguió con la mirada hasta que los perdió. Sintiéndose incómodo, enterró las manos en los amplios bolsillos de la túnica y tiró de la capucha sobre su cabeza.

La prenda hizo un trabajo genial cubriéndole la mayor parte del rostro brindándole cierta protección limitada del mundo. Dobló los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en ellos resoplando cuando el borde de la capucha cayó en su nariz.

Podía manejar sin problema la ausencia temporal de Reaper, lo ha estado haciendo desde que se conocieron, la cosa es que tanto en la pantalla de guardado como en la casa en donde viven ahora lo común era que se quedase solo cuando Reaper y Papyrus salían a trabajar. La soledad era algo con lo que aprendió a lidiar y no le presentaba molestia esperar a que los dos dioses llegasen. Podría decir que también era de ayuda, pues le brindaba un espacio dedicado a él y solo a él para tomarse un descanso de la abrumadora tarea de superar sus miedos y fobias. El problema ahora es que no se encontraba en casa y tampoco estaba completamente solo. Él estaba en un lugar extraño, rodeado de gente igual de extraña en un ambiente poco familiar con individuos que no dejaban de fisgonear.

Era normal que se sintiera ansioso al separarse de Reaper pero podía hacerlo, la herida en su pecho le dice que ha enfrentado cosas peores.

La voz alta e inconfundible de Papyrus llama su atención y lo mirá por debajo de la capucha. El segador joven está riendo de algo que Undyne dijo. Puede ver que la versión dios del tendedero en Waterfall se les acerca sonriente y plática con ellos un poco antes de que Alphys, la pequeña diosa soltará un chillido cuando fue alzada del suelo y retenida en los brazos de Undyne por centésima vez en la noche. Los tres mas altos rieron con Alphys escondiendo el rostro enrojecido en el pecho de su pareja.

A lo lejos, Geno también rió. Tal parece que no estaba solo como pensó. Siguió observando a la distancia, riendo por las payasadas de ellos relajando por fin los hombros y dejando la tensión en su espalda. Fue divertido verlos, bueno, hasta que una masa de tela negra le obstruyó la vista. En un principio pensó que se trataba de Reaper por lo que levantó la cabeza y dejó caer la capucha.

Lo que estaba al frente suyo era un esqueleto, sí, pero no era el esqueleto que esperaba que fuera. Parado frente al él estaba Gaster, el Gaster de reapertale. Gaster.

Mierda...oh mierda.

Su alma latió con fuerza bajo su pecho y la sangre comenzó a deslizarse tanto por sus dientes como por la herida en su pecho. El sabor a metal fue penetrante y el temblor que iniciaba en sus huesos sacudía el corte dolorosamente contra las vendas.

La magia se acumuló en su cuenca amenazando con derramarse en lágrimas. Su pupila se desvaneció en el vacío de la cuenca ocultar y la magia corría por su cráneo en pequeñas gotas mientras su mente corría en un frenesí.

¿Por qué estaba aquí?. ¿No estaba sentado a un lado de Asgore?. ¿Qué es lo que quería?. Santas estrellas, lo estaba mirando, juzgando como siempre lo ha hecho. Él... él...

Él iba a lastimarlo, a él y a su hermano pequeño. Lastimaría a Papyrus mientras lo mantiene sujeto e impotente viendo como destroza a su hermanito.

'Oh no, por lo que más quieras no" Rogó entre toda la bruma en su cabeza escuchando el ligero traqueteo de sus huesos al chocar. Sin embargo su sentido común no estaba totalmente tostado, comenzaba a perderse poco a poco con los recuerdos pero a diferencia de la vez anterior la parte racional de su mente no sucumbió tan fácil estando vagamente consciente de que éste Gaster no era el Gaster malvado que lo creó.

Pero los recuerdos eran fuertes y las emociones abrumadoras y...y...y necesitaba a Reaper. Necesitaba a alguien que fungiera de ancla, Reaper era su ancla en momentos como estos pero el dios se fue. ¿Hace cuánto se había ido?. El quería...no, necesitaba a su compañero ahora. Sino él tendrá una recaída, lo sabía, no quería tener una recaída frente a tanta gente, pero sin Reaper para calmarlo él... él.

La magia fría y familiar corrió en su cuerpo como un balde de agua repentino que apaciguó sus nervios como el fuego. Algo en aquella magia era diferente, extraño pero familiar al mismo tiempo. Se sentía bien, seguro, protegido...Reaper. ¿Su compañero regresó?. ¿Era él brindándole consuelo?. No lo escuchó ni sintió cuando arribó, tampoco podía ver nada, lo cual fue desconcertante. ¿Acaso cerró los ojos?.

La obscuridad confirmo ese pensamiento al deslizarse al abrir lentamente su cuenca. La luz lo cegó en lo que la magia visual se ajustaba. El manchón negro y dorado frente a él fue dejando de ser doble con unos cuantos parpadeos y fue ahí que las cosas volvieron a estar mal. Sus nervios quisieron saltar otra vez al vislumbrar a Gaster aún frente a él. La ansiedad quiso estallar de nuevo en su cuerpo y para su fortuna la magia fría amenizó el nerviosismo bajando los picos de alarma, aunque no completamente. Eso fue raro, normalmente la magia de Reaper se sentía con más protección y, hablando del rey de Roma ¿En donde estaba él?.

Movió la cabeza a un lado, luego al otro regresando con rapidez para mirar nuevamente al lado contrario. No había una túnica negra, no tenía brazos alrededor suyo, no había besos en su cráneo. Reaper brillaba por su ausencia, más no obstante su magia envolvía a su ser como sí realmente estuviera justo detrás de él.

Pero no era igual, se sentía diferente. Apagado, por así decirlo. Como si la resonancia del alma de su compañero estuviera ausente.

¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo?

Reticente agachó la cabeza su pupila aterrizando en la amplia mano de Gaster contra su pecho magia azul y amarilla brotando de los dedos huesudos en briznas brillantes.

"¿Co...Cómo..."

"Efecto camaleón" La voz grave y aburrida de Gaster sonó. "Una práctica oculta para imitar la firma mágica de un monstruo"

"Pero...pero..."

"No es exacta, lo sé. Es imposible igualar una firma mágica debido a que son únicas e irrenplazables y las emociones e intenciones que contienen varían según el individuo. Sin embargo, es útil en algunas ocasiones y nadie más que yo sabe utilizarla."

"Oh..."

Los dos contemplaron el flujo de magia hasta que está dejó de fluir. La mano en su pecho cayó a un costado de Gaster y ambos coincidieron en mirarse.

"¿Mejor?"

Geno asintió, más o menos. La magia no era un calmante como tal y no cualquiera podía envolver su magia en alguien. Reaper y Geno tenían un vínculo basado en el amor y confianza por lo que entre compañeros la magia del contrario funcionaba para brindar consuelo mutuamente cuando uno lo necesitaba por medio de una resonancia de alma. No era como la magia curativa en donde cualquier monstruo habilidoso en ese ámbito puede brindar una cantidad justa de magia para tranquilizar a alguien sino que era un poco más complejo pues la magia de curación se enfoca más en tratar heridas y HP. Una resonancia de alma es algo mucho más privado y poderoso algo que solo las almas que se encuentran en sincronía pueden hacer entre ellas y sólo entre ellas, por lo que se encontró consternado al sentir la magia de Reaper sin ser realmente del dios.

"Excelente" La sonrisa en el rostro agrietado de Gaster fue desconcertante. "Mis disculpas por el improvisto. Estoy al tanto sobre la situación que mi presencia genera en usted pero por causas de fuerza mayor me he visto en la necesidad de acercarme"

Geno parpadeó nuevamente y luego una vez más y otra vez. Por el momento, sintiéndose incapaz de formular palabra dejó salir un gruñido interrogante.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo. En privado, si es posible"

Al parecer la respuesta no sorprendió al esqueleto más alto pues el gesto en su mirada se suavizó ante la sacudida de cabeza que Geno dio. "No tengo intención de lastimarlo de alguna forma. Le doy mi palabra de dios que no haré nada que atente contra su integridad y que la muerte tome mi alma sin piedad si falto a mi palabra" Inclinándose, compartió una expresión de complicidad. "Y entre nosotros dos sabemos que no dudará en hacerlo" Volviendo a su posición erguida esperó expectante la respuesta del más pequeño.

Geno no tenía idea sobre qué pensar al respecto. Su mente entro en paro y no parecía salir de ahí. Su ansiedad le decía que se alejará, que huyera de aquél que se parecía tanto a su torturador y tal vez fue el efecto de la magia que dejó un hormigueo cálido en su cuerpo o quizá la vieja mala costumbre de obedecer o el hecho de que entró en modo automático para dar un asentimiento ante la petición. Su cuerpo actuó por sí solo, en un viejo comando a la voz de Gaster que pensó que había quedado en el pasado. Se sentía vulnerable en este momento y su viejo instinto de sobrevivencia le indicó que obedeciera sino quería problemas graves.

"Magnífico. Por favor, por aquí"

Gaster señaló las escaleras descendiendo con Geno detrás. A diferencia de Toriel y Reaper, no atravesaron entre la multitud sino que en su lugar caminaron hacia la parte trasera. La capa extensa de Gaster revoloteaba con cada paso elegante hipnotizado a Geno al notar que, más que una capa, parecía un manto de estrellas, un fino y delgado corte de cielo nocturno hecho capa. Los pequeños puntos resplandecían con el movimiento de su portador en un caleidoscopio de colores. En sí, toda la ropa del dios parecía fragmentos arrancados del espacio exterior cosidos en forma de ropa que se ajustaba perfectamente a los huesos del dios, sin duda sorprendente, pero la más sobresaliente era la capa. Brillante e imponente.

Después de unos minutos que pasó hipnotizado por la capa del dios, notó que se alejaron una distancia considerable del evento adentrándose en uno de los tantos pasillos embarañosos del palacio, tuvieron que dar una vuelta para doblar en una esquina y proseguir por un extenso pabellón alfombrado. Su atención fue directo hacia las pinturas que decoraban las paredes. Hermosos paisajes pintados con pinceladas dinámicas con un amplio manejo del color y técnica, retratos de tiempos inmemorables de la familia real y retratos de las versiones divinas de sus amigos en poses demasiado... dramáticas. Mettaton se morirá de la envidia de la pose dramática en la que Undyne estaba pintada en un cuadro y Alphys, Alphys se veía espectacular, las poses dramáticas no eran lo suyo pero las pinturas reflejaban su carisma y lo reflejaban bastante bien. Observó las pinturas a su paso llegando por fin hasta los retratos de los dioses de la muerte. La pintura del alterego de su hermano poseía una gama de colores grises claros con los rasgos amables de Papyrus retratados perfectamente, podría haber jurado que ese de ahí era su hermano pequeño pero el semblante maduro y cansado en el esqueleto en la pintura no coincidía con el de su hermano inocente. La inocencia en ese Papyrus era algo que se perdió a muy temprana edad con el descubrimiento de su don, era algo bastante triste pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer. Con un sentimiento amargo paso su atención al último cuadro. El marco de madera era obscuro y manchado como si el fuego lo hubiera quemado antes de usarlo para enmarcar la pintura del dios que posaba en ella. Debía admitir que el dramatismo hacia lucir a Reaper bastante atractivo, no, no atractivo, sexy. Sí, sexy era la mejor descripción y se mortifico por encontrar sexy una pintura que estaba destinada a imponer. Y es que sinceramente era inevitable. La mirada obscura, vacía y dura en las cuencas del dios y la sonrisa desquiciada en fuerte contraste era aterrador para la mayoría de personas, sin embargo, en donde los demás temían, Geno lo encontró excitante.

Reaper sostenía de frente su arma, brillando en cobalto mientras su túnica se arremolinaba con una brisa imaginaria. Los colores obscuros, casi negros, resaltaron los huesos puros del dios, sombreando las zonas correctas y capturando a la perfección el semblante depredador del segador mayor.

Por las estrellas, conocía mejor que nadie ese semblante. Reaper lo usaba con frecuencia cuando rodaban juntos por la cama perdidos entre la pasión y el deseo primitivo de los calores de ambos. Normalmente esa mirada significaba un trato más duro que el de costumbre y Geno enserio amaba el trato duro.

El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta lo hizo despejar los ojos de la pintura sintiendo como la vergüenza se adueñaba de su cara, volviéndolo cálido. Gaster lo esperaba de pie a unos cuantos pasos, al parecer, esperándolo pues la pintura de su compañero lo atrapó por completo que dejó de caminar. Se disculpó, algo abochornado de que lo encontrarán sonrojándose por una pintura.

El dios de la magia no parecía molesto, por el contrario, su expresión era gentil con un deje de diversión en el rostro y lo que podría describirse como satisfacción. Fue desconcertante, provocando escalofríos en la espina de Geno.

"Una maravillosa pintura ¿Verdad?" Habló señalando con la cabeza el cuadro frente al pequeño.

"S... Sí. Eh...claro" Retrocedió dos pasos cuando Gaster se colocó a su lado, admirando la pintura con las manos detrás de la espalda.

"Sans insistió en ser espeluznante en vez de solemne como se le pidió. Él tenía la intención de asustar al pintor y a los que vieran la pintura"Gaster resopló y negó con la cabeza "Funcionó, el pobre pintor no volvió después de pintar el retrato de la muerte y las personas evitan mirar el cuadro por el temor que les genera" Cambiando su enfoque hacia el glich separó los dientes, formando una sonrisa sugestiva. "He visto a muchos desviar la vista o ignorar la existencia de la pintura, sin embargo, es la primera vez, en mis siglos de vida, que veo a alguien sonrojarse al ver el retrato del dios de la muerte."

Ante el comentario el cráneo de Geno enrojeció por completo empeorando la situación con la risa sin malicia que el dios se permitió. " Andando niño, aún falta camino" Hizo una seña para que Geno lo siguiera. "Podrás admirar la belleza de mi mayor el tiempo que quieras pero tendrás que aguardar para eso"

La mortificación fue grande y Geno ocultó lo mejor que pudo su sonrojo tras su bufanda y la capucha de la túnica. Gaster no pudo evitar reír entre dientes girando sobre sus talones y retomando el camino. " Ay, jóvenes enamorados"

Geno hizo un ruido ahogado y tartamudeó con la intención de cambiar de tema a uno menos vergonzoso. "¿A...A dónde vamos?"

"Pensé que nunca preguntarías, niño" Giró en una esquina accediendo a unas sección más estrecha con escaleras que ascendían en espiral.

"No soy un niño" El ceño de Geno fue marcado con las mejillas aún rojizas por la vergüenza anterior. Sí Reaper estuviera aquí, lo encontraría adorable.

"Sí, lo eres." Miró de reojo al esqueleto detrás de él, capturando la dualidad de colores en la cuenca libre de éste. "Metafóricamente hablando" Aclaró "He vivido mucho pero mucho tiempo a comparación tuya"

El ceño de Geno no desapareció pero eso sirvió para aplacar su molestia. Sintiéndose más audaz, habló. "Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta"

"Ciertamente. Una disculpa por eso. Estamos en dirección a mi torre"

Sintiéndose más audaz, preguntó. "¿Y cómo para qué? Pensé que solo querías hablar"

Gaster tronó la lengua he inclinó la cabeza. "Exactamente"

"¿Y?" Alargó la pregunta respirando con algo de dificultad al subir los escalones y hablar al mismo tiempo. Su condición física no era la mejor que digamos.

"Y estamos llegando al lugar para poder hacerlo correctamente" En un giro la capa de Gaster golpeó la cara de Geno y éste gruñó en respuesta.

"¿Cuánto falta?" Abofeteó la tela con una mano.

"Es cuestión de subir los escalones"

Geno se detuvo, un pie apoyado en el escalón superior al que estaba su otro pie y levantó la cabeza, esos...esos eran muchos escalones. "¿Me estás jodiendo, cierto?"

"¿Uhm? Oh, no, de eso se encarga el segador mayor" Otra risa por parte de Gaster y un atragantamiento de Geno rebotó en las paredes de piedra. Este Gaster hablaba en serio y subieron los escalones hasta llegar a la cima. Una única puerta de madera fue visible y mientras el dios se ocupaba de desbloquear la puerta con alguna clase de llave extraña, Geno apoyó una mano en la pared tratando de recobrar el aliento y nivelar su respiración. Estrellas, Paps tenía razón cuando le decía que le hacía falta hacer ejercicio.

Con un click la cerradura cedió y el esqueleto alto abrió la puerta con un rechinido que hizo eco por las escaleras. "Adelante"

Geno dudó y miró con desconfianza la habitación obscura sin moverse. Eso no parecía un lugar al que quisiera entrar por voluntad. Al ver esto, el dios decidió entrar primero comprendiendo la desconfianza del otro y encendiendo las lámparas para hacer menos intimidante el lugar. La luz púrpura del fuego iluminó bastante permitiéndole a Geno una visión mejor del interior desde el exterior. Asomó la cabeza por el marco con cautela observando lo que sería un laboratorio rústico, con matraces y tubos de ensayo llenos de líquidos brillantes adornando las paredes, pilas de libros en perfecto orden acomodados en el suelo o en las estanterías, instrumentaria moderna y antigua desplegada por las mesas de madera y modelados de máquinas extrañas colgaban del techo por una cadena. Geno se encontraría mintiendo si dijera que ese lugar no era interesante. Su curiosidad fue mayor que su miedo y entró, pisando con cuidado y sin perder de vista la salida. Gaster no se molestó en cerrar la puerta, intuía que si bloqueaba el único medio de escape que el pequeño conocía las cosas podrían complicarse un poco.

El científico interno en Geno salió a luz al ponerse a inspeccionar varias cosas a su alcance y Gaster no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho. No muchos encontraron verdadero interés en sus cosas.

"Uh, yo recomendaría no tocar esa flor. Quedarás apestando a basura podrida si te rocía" Advirtió cuando el otro estuvo a punto de tocar una de las flores exóticas que poseía. Geno apartó la mano de inmediato y retrocedió mirando algo asustado a la flor azul con espinas rojas.

"Muy bien, ahora que estamos aquí..." Hubo un cambio en el tono que Gaster empleó para decir la oración que hizo a Geno estremecer de una manera no muy agradable. La salida no estaba lejos y tenía fácil acceso a ella si en algún momento requería salir rápido, eso le brindó el suficiente valor como para permanecer y escuchar lo que el dios tenía que decir.

La expresión de Gaster cambió de amigable a una totalmente seria. Geno miró de nuevo hacia la salida. Bien, aún sigue abierta.

"Iré al punto. El motivo del por qué quería hablar contigo es básicamente por esto" De algún bolsillo en la ropa sacó una pequeña bolsa marrón sosteniéndola de uno de los cordones que la mantenían cerrada. "Es para tí" Extendió el brazo, ofreciendo el extraño bulto. "Tómalo"

"Uhm..." Inclinó la cabeza observando la bolsa que se balanceaba perezosamente para luego mirar de regreso a las cuencas de Gaster. No habia malicia en su mirar o al menos eso parecía, el rostro del dios era serio, con las luces de los ojos brillando en un ligero lila apaciguador. Aquella mirada afable proveniente por parte del esqueleto alto era poco propio y...anti Gaster.

"Tómalo, no es nada malo" De nueva cuenta la voz de Gaster hizo saltar a Geno quién, dudoso, alargó el brazo y extendió la palma jadeando cuando la tela suave de la bolsita aterrizó en su mano. Mantuvo extendida la palma por unos segundos observando en silencio el bulto pequeño. Alzó la vista, la sensación de ser observado volvía a alterar sus nervios. Gaster por otra parte, asintió alentando al glich a deslizar la cuerda y ver el contenido.

Siendo algo torpe para deshacer el nudo, tardó un poco, desbaratando con cautela la cuerda y temeroso por el objeto que cayó en su palma al momento de voltear el saco. Ahí, en su mano había una versión miniatura de un gasterblaster muy parecido al que Reaper usa en su cuello con la diferencia de que este presentaba dos cuernos pequeños adicionales, uno en cada costado, detrás de la mandíbula y por debajo de los cuernos principales. Era liviano, con pequeños picos en simulación de dientes en el hocico.

La pequeña representación era bonita y el presente fue confuso a la vez. "Yo..."

" Es un obsequio de mi parte." Interrumpió "Un regalo por adelantado"

"No entiendo" Arrugó la frente rodando el blaster por los dedos. "¿Adelantado a qué?"

"No es mi deber decirlo." Continúo impidiendo que el otro protestará "Pero ese pequeño cráneo draconico es importante. Guárdalo, aún no lo uses ni comentes de su existencia por el momento. Hasta después del baile"

"¿Qué?" Su ceño fruncido fue más marcado "Sigo sin entender"

"No es necesario que lo hagas"

"¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?"

"Por el mismo motivo por el que aceptaste acompañarme ahora"

Haciendo una mueca Geno se retorció incómodo, no es como si en ese momento estuviera pensando con claridad total. "Bien...supongo. Creo que...¿Debo decir gracias?"

"No es necesario" Sacudió la mano sacudiendo el asunto "Volvamos ahora. Nuestra ausencia es notoria"

"Yo...eh...¿Sí?" Todo esto fue extraño, Geno no tenía duda de eso. Se encontraba confundido con todo este asunto y no le hallaba sentido a las acciones del dios. Este Gaster era un poco extraño, bueno, no es como si alguno de ellos no lo fuera. "Espera...¿Me trajiste hasta acá arriba solamente para darme un broche?" Arrugó la cavidad nasal en dirección al dios. "Pudiste dármelo en el salón" Replicó un tanto molesto apretando el mini blaster sin aplicar fuerza.

"Pude" Gaster afirmó girándose a la estantería a sus espaldas y rebuscando entre los frascos. "Pero era muy arriesgado. Como dije, ese pequeño presente es muy valioso y sería muy conveniente que mantuvieras nuestra reunión temporalmente en secreto" Levantó un frasco y lo regresó de inmediato al no ser lo que buscaba.

"¿Por qué es tan importante que lo mantenga en secreto?" Entrecerro las cuencas hacia el blaster, examinando con detenimiento la pequeña cosa.

"Porque podrías arruinar algunas cosas primordiales" Otro frasco fue levantado y dejado en su sitio al instante.

"Sigo sin entender"

"No es necesario que lo hagas ahora, lo entenderás a su tiempo" Otro frasco levantado y devuelto a su lugar.

Aún más confundido, Geno devolvió el pequeño blaster a la bolsita batallando para atar un nudo que no se deshiciera. Los nudos no eran lo suyo. ¿De acuerdo?. Por esa razón usaba pantuflas todo el tiempo. Una vez que el nudo fue suficiente depositó el paquete en un bolsillo interno de su túnica palpando el bulto que hacía y saltando cuando un gritó triunfal por parte de Gaster sonó de repente. Llevó una mano a donde su alma palpitaba asustada golpeando contra su esternón.

"Ahora, ahora, muchacho. Creo que tu ausencia ha sido notada" Se volteó moviendo los dedos en aire y dirigiéndose hacia Geno "Es hora de que te vayas" Colocó las manos en los hombros del esqueleto más corto aprovechando su conmoción por el contacto y empujándolo sin mucho esfuerzo hacia la chimenea al fondo de la habitación. "La muerte está algo alterada...ambos dioses de hecho" Con la mano agachó la cabeza de Geno para poder empujarlo dentro de la chimenea sin que el esqueleto tuviera un moretón en la frente.

"Es...Espera ¿Qué estás-" Geno reaccionó con lentitud pues cuando quiso cuestionar el dios éste lo empujó contra el fondo de la chimenea, vaciando una extraña arena de color verde en su palma y con una llamarada de su magia la aventó contra él. Geno observó con horror como su entorno comenzó a girar, la silueta del dios y la chimenea se deformó entre giros verdes, el piso bajo sus pies desapareció quedando flotando en el aire mientras todo giraba a su alrededor.

Por otro lado, en el salón de baile, la vida trataba vigorosamente de mantener en calma a la muerte, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo al no poder tocarlo para mantenerlo quieto, teniendo que perseguir al angustiado dios.

"¡¿Dónde está?!. Tori, él estaba aquí" Reaper caminaba de un lado a otro en un costado alejado de la pista, Toriel, con mucha disuasión logró apartar al dios e intentar tranquilizarlo.

"Sans, tienes que tranquilizarte. Nos fuimos por un tiempo relativamente corto. No pudo haber ido lejos, mi amigo." La diosa hizo una mueca ante el sonido desesperado que el dios emitió. Las manos le picaban con la intención de sostenerlo y tratar de brindarle consuelo cómo lo hace con la mayoría de sus creaciones cuando éstas están en angustia. "Tal vez esté en otro lugar"

"¡¿Dónde?!" Reaper estalló, llamado la atención de los transeúntes que merodeaban la zona. No es como si le importará después de todo. Su compañero desapareció y nadie sabía darle razón de su paradero. "He revisado en todas partes. El baño, la pista, los balcones, el jardín...¡Incluso la cocina!" Se talló la cara clavando las puntas de los dedos en el borde de sus cuencas. Hace tan sólo unos pocos minutos su pequeña reunión con Tori terminó y volvió feliz solo para encontrar el lugar de Geno vacío. Al principio no fue de gran importancia, el pequeño pudo haber ido a buscar algo para comer o simplemente al cuarto de baño. No tenía porque preocuparse así que tomó asiento y esperó paciente el regreso de su querido. Se había sentido feliz de que el pequeño pudiera permanecer solo entre tanta gente y el que se haya aventurado a ir sin su compañía le alegró el alma. Geno progresaba, con lentitud y a un ritmo pausado, sí, pero avanzaba cada vez más para superar sus miedos y fobias. Eso era un motivo para celebrar, por lo que pidió a un siervo dos copas de vino. Nervioso, el chico asintió y partió a cumplir el pedido del dios, procurando no demorar demasiado.

Reaper sonrió satisfecho con la efectividad del joven siervo, ni cinco minutos trascurrieron desde su demanda y dos copas de oro fueron colocadas frente a él con el líquido brillante y profundo, reflejando su cara que le devolvía la sonrisa. Tentativamente levantó la copa que optó como suya y dio un sorbo, decidiendo esperar la llegada de su pareja para poder seguir degustando.

Y ahí vino el problema. No había rastro del pequeño glich después de un tiempo, por lo que comenzó a inquietarse por la ausencia prolongada de Geno. Ya un poco ansioso llevó la copa a sus dientes y bebió buscando entre la multitud a su pequeño Genocidio. Buscó desde su lugar, con el pie pivoteando en el suelo cada vez más rápido.

Al ver que no resultaba fructífera su técnica de búsqueda optó por preguntarle a su hermano sobre el paradero de su amante y su ansiedad creció cuando el esqueleto joven negó saber el paradero del glich.

"Pensé que estaba contigo, hermano" Había dicho Papyrus, inclinando la cabeza a un lado con la confusión empañando su rostro.

"Eh...No. No lo está. " Reaper se retorció las manos "Lo dejé sentado en la mesa principal. Necesitaba hablar con Tori y le dije que me disculpara por un momento. Y cuando regresé, él...él ya no estaba. Lo esperé pero ya ha tardado"

Papyrus, quien a estas alturas había buscado con la vista al esqueleto pequeño infructuosamente, ha llegado a percibir la preocupación de su hermano y trata de apaciguar a Sans. 

"¿Revisaste en el baño? Quizás tuvo un percance con la sangre"

Reaper negó con la cabeza en lo que un vago sentimiento de alivio se instaló en su alma. "Gracias Hermano. Iré a buscarlo. Tal vez su cicatriz le esté dando problemas de alguna forma y no quiera decirme para no causar problemas" Sonrió un poco. Geno es bastante terco.

"¡Bien! Entonces te veo más tarde, Sans. Avísame si lo encuentras o no"

"Sí" Se despidió de Papyrus con una sonrisa un poco tensa y revisó en primera instancia el cuarto de baño, quizá el corte en la caja torácica de Geno le causó algún imprevisto y se demoró más de lo debido en cambiar las vendas. Al entrar, sus esperanzas cayeron al no encontrar a un esqueleto sangrante luchando con un corte gigante. Revisó por si acaso los cubículos, sin éxito, saliendo decepcionado del sitio y usando su magia para teletransportarse a los balcones aledaños al salón. Tal vez Geno estaría ahí admirando las estrellas, el palacio tenía buenas vistas nocturnas del firmamento. Geno amaba las estrellas, lo más seguro es que esté afuera con la luz adorable de su ojo pegada al cielo. La idea lo hizo sonreír nervioso, él tenía que estar en alguno de los balcones.

Al llegar al primer balcón a revisar lo encontró vació y a pesar de que inspeccionó palmo a palmo la zona no había rastros de Geno por lo que se movió hacia el siguiente en el cual tampoco había señal de Geno. Su mente le decía a su alma que se calmase, aun habían unos cuantos balcones más. No era momento de entrar en pánico. A ver, ahí estaba el otro balcón y...sin Geno. Usando nuevamente su magia se transportó hasta el cuarto y último balcón rogando internamente de que su pequeño amante estuviera ahí. ¡Oh, había una figura que era...Uhm no. Su animo cayó. Se trataba de una pareja de dioses jóvenes que gritaron al notar su presencia. Ignorando los gritos del dios varón se teletransportó una vez más, aterrizando en la hierba del jardín más cercano.

"¡Geno!....¡Gen!...¡¿Estás aquí, cariño?!" No se molestó en levitar para evitar matar el césped. "¡Bebé, sí esto es una broma, tú ganas" llegó al centro del jardín, subiendo a la cima de la fuente en forma de la diosa de la vida. "¡Está dejando de ser gracioso, Geno!" Sin embargo, sus palabras fueron tomadas por el viento a oídos inexistentes. Sin una respuesta, usó de nueva cuenta su magia asustando a los cocineros cuando apareció repentinamente en la cocina. "¿Alguno de ustedes vio a un hermoso esqueleto sangrante con bufanda roja por aquí?"

Saliendo del susto uno de los pinches consiguió encontrar su voz. "¿Su...Su hermano?"

"¿Qué? No. ¿Otro esqueleto con túnica y bufanda roja?" Insistió arrugando su gesto con molestia cuando vio nada más confusión en los rostros de los dioses. Resoplando con disgusto salió a pie de la cocina buscando ahora de forma desespera a su amante. Su cabeza giraba con miles de pensamiento poco alentadores. El secuestro era uno de ellos. Siendo quién es, recibía amenazas constantes de los que no simpatizaban con él, lo cual era la mayoría de la población. Normalmente no les tomaba importancia, hace mucho tiempo que dejó de importarle la opinión pública sobre él, sin embargo, una vez que Geno pisó el reino, las amenazas ya no solo eran dirigidas a él, sino también para con Geno.

La cosa cambió ahí. Obviamente no dejó que las amenazas llegarán a oídos de su pareja, tampoco creyó que los otros fueran a ser tan idiotas como para meterse con la familia de la muerte, más no obstante, era una posibilidad y esa posibilidad se estaba convirtiendo en realidad al no poder encontrar a Geno.

Que los dioses bendigan a los imbéciles que hayan pensado en secuestrar a su querido, les esperaba la peor muerte en todos los universos sin posibilidad de reencarnación. El aura que emitía en este momento era poco alentadora, si bien, no era suficiente para matar a una persona era más que suficiente para marchitar las flores en los jarrones y en las decoraciones. Sus pies lo condujeron de nuevo al salón de baile donde esperaba ansiosamente encontrar a Geno, para su desgracia, no había Geno por ningún lado.

Fue ahí cuando la vida se acercó a él con una expresión preocupada y lo convenció para alejarse del torrente de gente y así evitar accidentes. Por lo que entendió, su hermano alertó a la diosa del problema. Papyrus era bastante susceptible pero sobre todo observador, debió de haberse dado cuenta de que Geno aun no aparecía y pidió ayuda.

"¿Qué tal si algo malo le pasó, Tori?"

"No es posible, Sans. El castillo está fuertemente resguardado"

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?"

Llevaban discutiendo un par de minutos. Vida estaba tratando de mantenerlo calmado de alguna manera, pero Reaper estaba más que preocupado en este punto. ¿Y sí Geno estaba herido? 

"Sans, amigo mío. No estás pensando con claridad. Toma un respiro y-"

"¡¿Cómo quieres que tome un respiro, Toriel?! Sabes de la existencia de las amenazas hacia mi familia. ¿Y si uno de ellos cumplió con lo que dijo? Geno podría estar en peligro justo ahora. Yo-"

"¡Sans!"

El inconfundible tono de Papyrus sobresalió entre el ruido llamando así la atención de ambos dioses. Con el ceño molesto giró hacia su hermano. No hay que mal entender. Él ama a su hermano, es solo que su estado de animo no era el más adecuado para socializar tranquilamente.

"¡Hermano, lo encontré!" Papyrus gritó feliz, levantando a un esqueleto envuelto en una túnica negra en el aire.

"¡Paps! ¡Bájame!"

El alivio inundó el cuerpo de Reaper en fracción de segundos. Su alma dio un vuelco alegre ante la vista de su pareja sana y salva así que, ignorando los chillidos indignados de Geno mientras Paps lo cargaba, se aventó con dirección hacia ellos, arrancando al más pequeño de los brazos de su hermano para sustituirlos por los suyos. "¡Geno!" Estrujó al pequeño contra su pecho sintiendo el alivio recorrer cada fibra de sus huesos. "Oh, Gen. Bebé." Repartió besos por la coronilla, mejillas y cara en general del otro.

"¡Reaper! ¡Oye, basta! ¡Bájame!...¡Reaper!" Geno, aturdido por todo el ajetreo, batalló inútilmente contra un desenfrenado Reaper, quien se empeñaba en matarlo a besos. En un movimiento, Reaper consiguió mantener lo suficientemente quieto a Geno para besarlo en la boca mientras flotaba distraídamente en suelo con Geno en su regazo. Geno perdió voluntad contra la caricia pasional en sus dientes, relajándose y entregándose a su compañero obviando de momento a los demás. Reaper fue quien terminó el beso primero, jadeante y renuente a terminar pero siendo consiente de que si seguía no podría parar después.

"¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?"

La respuesta de Geno fue motora, con un asentimiento de cabeza afirmativo. Reaper se relajó contra su hombro, más tranquilo y sosegado.

Toriel, que había observado toda la escena con una ligera sonrisa y que fue testigo de la desesperación de su amigo se aclaró la garganta con sutileza, rompiendo la burbuja que Geno y Reaper crearon.

"Nos has preocupado bastante, querido. A unos más que otros" Añadió, sorprendiendo a Geno y ocasionando que el rojo se extendiera más por las mejillas del esqueleto. 

"¡Oh, sí!" Papyrus grito "Geno, no vuelvas a irte tanto tiempo sin avisar. Nos asustaste" Regañó sin estar realmente enojado.

"Ah...yo" Geno no entendió del todo la situación, se encontraba confundido por lo que se disculpó a medias. "¿Lo siento Paps?" Un poco del hollín restante en su ropa entró en su nariz causándole un estornudo que sorprendió a todos.

"Oh querido. Te has enfermado" Tori arrugó el gesto con pesar inclinándose un poco hacia la pareja.

"¿Te resfriaste, Gen? Tendremos que irnos ahora. No quiero que el resfriado empeore"

"¿Ah?...No, no. Estoy bien" Se apresuró a decir. "Es solo un poco de hollín que entró por mi nariz"

"¿Hollín?" Papyrus preguntó.

"Sí...mi ropa está cubierta por hollín" Bajó la mirada para sacudir el polvo percatándose recién de la posición sobre el regazo de Reaper haciendo estallar la magia en su cara. "Reaper"

"¿Sí?"

"Bájame por favor. Esto es...un poco vergonzoso"

"Owww. Pero si yo estoy cómodo"

"Reaper..."

"Bien, bien. A la orden mi general" Un tanto renuente dejó en el piso a Geno el cual acomodaba y se sacudía la ropa.

"En donde te metiste, querido" Preguntó Tori, alargando una mano para limpiar una mancha gris de la cabeza de Geno. "Estas cubierto de hollín hasta el cráneo"

"Yo...bueno" Tartamudeo, rojo de la cara ante la acción maternal de Tori. Consideró mencionar su encuentro con el dios de la magia aunque la extraña advertencia de Gaster rondaba por su cabeza como un eco repetitivo de la voz del dios. Susurrando la necesidad de mantener el secreto hasta el final de la noche. No sabía exactamente qué fue lo que le hizo hacer caso de la palabra de Gaster pero se vio en la necesidad de idealizar una excusa convincente para su ausencia y estado. "Tuve un accidente con una chimenea y con un tipo algo loco" Bien, no era la verdad pero tampoco era una mentira, era más bien, una verdad a medias.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo alguna cosa?" Algo en tono de Reaper fue amenazante. Papyrus levantó un dedo abriendo la boca como queriendo decir algo, pero Geno se adelantó a contestar.

" Nada, estoy bien. Solo fue algo extraño "Se giró para mirarlo.

Reaper levantó una ceja" ¿Estas seguro "

" No estaríamos aquí de lo contrario "Sonrió tranquilo derribando de momento la inquietud de Reaper. Conocía al segador como la palma de su mano y sabia que no estaba tranquilo si alguna cosa llegara a molestarlo o alterarlo. "Eso no explica el hollín" Papyrus Dijo, curioso, haciendo que Geno se sintiera acorralado.

"Sí. Bueno." Vaciló, rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza. "Es algo vergonzoso. Debí escucharte cuando dijiste que necesitabas subir más la bastilla" Se encogió de hombros tratando de lucir avergonzado. "Siempre tienes la razón"

"¡Nye! ¡Lo sabía! Pero nunca me hacen caso" Papyrus se quejó, haciendo pucheros, cruzándose de brazos y ganándose una risa por parte de todos.  
"Lo sé, chico, lo sé" Geno dijo. Sintiéndose más tranquilo al ver que su mentira fue bien recibida.


End file.
